Cómo conquistar a un creído? BarodiusXKazarina
by ximsol182
Summary: Consejos para una mujer inteligente y malvada para conquistar a nada mas y nada menos que el cretino, mandón y egocéntrico rey de Gundalia. "Señor, lo hago todo por usted" "Eso me alegra, Kazarina"


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece

**Originalmente iba a hacer un horóscopo Bakugan, pero ellos no tienen fecha de nacimiento así que improvise con esto.**

**Advertencia: **Lemon ligero

**Pareja:** El rey de Gundalia y la cientifica loca (Probablemente la pareja mas obvia de Bakugan Invasores Gundalianos)

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo conquistar a un chico presumido? BarodiusXKazarina<strong>

**Tienen ambición, fuerza, valentía, independencia y total seguridad en sus capacidades. No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer. Son líderes sin complicaciones, saben dónde quieren llegar y ponen todo su empeño, energía y creatividad en conseguir su objetivo. No temen los obstáculos.**

_-Me apodararé del Orbe Sagrado! Y luego del universo!-exclamaba el Emperador Barodius, parandose del trono_

_-Asi se habla, señor!-animaba Kazarina-Yo se que usted va a lograrlo_

_-No voy a lograrlo-contestó con una risa altanera-Al contrario. Se que lo haré._.._O al menos hasta que derrote a ese Dan Kuso!_**  
><strong>

**A veces le cuesta ser generoso con los demás y le cuesta hacer favores de forma altruista.**

_-No quiero hacerlo…-comentó la pequeña rubia Gundaliana, claramente asustada_

_-Soy el Príncipe de Gundalia! Te digo que vayamos a molestar a los Bakugan Oscuros! Y luego salimos corriendo!_

_-Y si nos matan?_

_-Por favor! Soy rápido! Además Gill y yo hemos jugado ese juego por años. _

_-Y por qué no lo invitaste a jugar a el?_

_El niño frunció el ceño, con aire de autosuficiencia y superioridad_

_-Porque aquí mando YO. Y hoy quiero jugar CONTIGO_

_Ella se sentía halagada, pero no podía evitar sentir que era una actividad peligrosa. Ambos caminaron hacia la cueva profunda donde se encontraban los Bakugan Oscuros. El príncipe se entusiasmo y empezó a lanzarles piedras e insultar. Trató de motivarla a que haga lo mismo, cosa que ella hizo de mala gana. Los Bakugan Oscuros no tardaron en enfadarse y atacar. Barodius y Kazarina salieron corriendo_

_-Estuvo intenso, no?-jadeaba el de cansancio, ya fuera de la cueva_

_-Bromeas? Casi nos matan!_

_-Pero estuvo divertido._

_-Supongo._

_-Estuviste grandiosa, sabes?-comentó el, acercándose a ella y tocando las hombreras del vestido raido de ella. De pronto el empezó a sentir una completa paz y suficiencia que en nada se parecía a la agitación que ella sentía._

_-Me..Me tengo que ir. Perdóneme-susurró ella mientras daba la vuelta y salía corriendo. Barodius empezó a reír para sus adentros _

_"Le gustó. Le gustó!" pensaba, muerto de la risa_

_-Aunque debí haber sido más cariñoso…-titubeaba entre dientes el principe, completamente sonrojado. De pronto vió su reflejo entre las toscas piedras de obsidiana de la cueva. Al darse cuenta de su debilidad sacudió la cabeza-No! La he tocado y le sonreí. Que más puede pedir ella! Es afortunada!_

_Y se fue caminando a paso largo sin mirar atrás._

**También pueden adoptar ciertos aires de superioridad y prepotencia.**

_-Príncipe Barodius!-exclamó Gill, saltando encima de su mejor amigo y derribandolo al suelo-Vamos a espantar a los soldados!_

_-Pero me prometió que iriamos a jugar a las cuevas!-se quejó Kazarina, arreglandose el vestido rosa  
><em>

_-A mi me hará caso porque yo soy su mejor amigo! Arrimada!_

_-A quien llamas arrimada?_

_-A ti, que te mueres por el Príncipe!_

_-Claro que no!-negó ella con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse-No digas cosas que no son ciertas, Gill!_

_-Cierra la boca!-gritó el, para darle una bofetada_

_Barodius se sorprendió. Queria ayudarla. Pero no iba a rebajarse y mucho menos demostrar que estaba preocupado. Se sentó, esperando a ver que pasaba.  
><em>

_Ella se tocó donde el le había golpeado. Estaba harta!_

_-Ya que tu eres siempre quien golpea...Te la devuelvo, cretino!-gritó ella, pateandole en la zona baja_

_-Príncipe! Esa plebeya me ha pateado!-lloriqueaba Gill-Hagale algo!_ Príncipe Barodius!_  
><em>

_-Esto es mas divertido que espantar a los soldados o jugar escondidas!-reía histéricamente el príncipe, a punto a patalear de la risa  
><em>

**No hay nada que le guste más a los hombres que las mujeres que van por la vida con seguridad, pisando fuerte. Decidida, fuerte, capaz de tomar decisiones...**

_Como era posible? Acaso un emperador no podía hacer lo que le venga en gana? Pues no! Su padre temía al Orbe Sagrado de Neathia. No se atrevía a apoderarse de eso, por temor a su gran poder. Barodius estaba frustrado por esto, el creía que no era justo. Un rey no tenía miedo a nada, podría apoderarse de eso cuando quiera en el momento que quiera. Tal vez ahí fue cuando el niño empezó a hacerse hombre._

_Estaba tan enfocado en planear como obtener el Orbe que ni se dio cuenta que Gill era más fastidioso con Kazarina. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado de ir a visitarlo._

_Solo vino a darse cuenta 20 años después, tras ser coronado como emperador de Gundalia. Ahora ese Orbe seria suyo!_

_-Donde está ella, Gill?_

_-No lo sé, Emperador-mintió el-Se fue del castillo hace muchos años_

_-Y recién me lo dices ahora? Encuéntrala!_

_-Pero señor, esa plebeya…!_

_-Soy el emperador ahora! Y quiero que regrese!_

_Gill no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y buscarla. Barodius quedó sorprendido cuando la encontró. En el tiempo que habían estado separados, había crecido (y estaba bastante buena, en su opinión) y desarrollado. Ya no quedaba rastro de la niña rubia flaca y humilde. Además era una científica profesional. Sabía todo sobre el ADN de los Bakugan y cómo usarlo a su favor._

_Eso le gustaba. Que tenga objetivos, mire siempre arriba y...que se haya hecho alguien importante._

_-Ya no puedes llamarme plebeya nunca más, Gill!-se burló ella al amigo del emperador_

_-Señor!-se quejó el pelirrojo-Esta impertinente está...!_

_-Déjala que diga la verdad Gill. Tiene derecho-se burló el mayor-Además...ella va a servirnos de mucho. Con tus conocimientos sobre ciencias, me serás de mucha ayuda, Kazarina_

_-Lo haré gustosa por usted, señor._

**Es prepotente y mandón. Quiere que todo se haga a su manera, sin importar otras opiniones.**

_-A donde crees que vas, Kazarina?_

_-A hablar algo importante con Stoica_

_Barodius frunció el ceño_

_-No voy a engañarlo con ese imbecil, señor! Solo es por una apuesta. No dejaré que me gane!  
><em>

_-No sales del castillo_

_-Pero, señor! El ganará la apuesta sobre quien encuentra mas fotos comprometedoras y vergonzosas de Gill!  
><em>

_-Ya me oiste, te quedas!_

**Es de sobra conocida la característica masculina de desear que su chica les diga lo estupendo y maravilloso que es en todos los aspectos y que como él no va a encontrar ninguno. Aunque saben que puede ser mentira les gusta tanto que les alimenten el ego, que les da lo mismo**

_Nurzak lo habia traicionado, tratando de hacer una rebelión para acabar con esta estupida guerra. Habia tenido a Kazarina como cómplice, pero no se esperaba que ella estara de parte del Emperador todo el tiempo y lo traicionara._

_-Admiro el espíritu del anciano…Pensar que podría hacer una rebelión. Es claro que subestime su lealtad…En especial la tuya, querida Kazarina!-sonrió picaramente Barodius a la aludida, quien se la devolvió.  
><em>

_-El comportamiento ha sido furtivo últimamente. No crees, Gill?_

_-Eso…creo-respondió el, sin sentirlo  
><em>

_-Debo agradecerte, Kazarina-comentó Barodius  
><em>

_-No tiene que agradecerme-dijo ella, en un tono de falsa humildad-Todo lo que hago es lo que hago por la gloria de usted y de Gundalia._

_-Eso me alegra_

_Gill miraba impotente como su mejor amigo se dejaba adular por los encantos de esa…esa…Esa!_

_"Adulando al Emperador, cierto?" pensaba el, entre dientes, pensando en horribles formas de acabar con esa detestable bruja._

**Son persistentes. No aceptan un _no _por respuesta y nunca se van con las manos vacías.**

_El Emperador irrumpía sin aviso en el laboratorio de Kazarina, en plena madrugada. Ahí estaba ella, torturando al Bakugan de turno._

_-Señor! Que hace aquí?_

_-Me siento con ánimos-dijo el con una sonrisa torcida-Vamos a hacerlo ahora_

_-Pero…_

_-Aquí mismo!_

_-En medio del laboratorio, en medio de estos Bakugan?_

_-Y Dharak!-añadió el Bakugan Darkus, posado en el hombro de su dueño_

_"Eso es peor" pensó ella_

_-Menos palabras y mas acciones!-exclamó Barodius, avanzando con paso decidido hacia ella, tumbandola en el piso_

_-Señor, esto esta mal_

_-Sabes que quieres, Kazarina..._

**No soportan fracasar o equivocarse, y no aceptan con buen agrado los consejos de los demás. Tampoco admiten los tiranos, aunque ellos lo sean.**

_-No es buena idea, señor. Un ataque sorpresa sería mejor para emboscar a los Neathianos-comentó Kazarina mientras se dirigian a Neathia  
><em>

_-Tiene razón, señor-asintió Gill, cosa rara  
><em>

_-Cállense! Ataquemos directamente_

_-Señor, están preparados. Nos atacaran_

_-Cierren la boca! Yo se lo que hago. Además tengo a Dharak_

_Para su sorpresa vieron a los Guerreros del castillo, armados hasta los dientes y con sus relucientes Bakugans Haos. Superaban en número.  
><em>

_-Oh...-se sorprendió Barodius  
><em>

_-Lo ve, señor?-dijo la Gundaliana_

_-Lo hice porque quería demostrar que aqui mando yo! En esta nave! En Gundalia! Y pronto en Neathia y el resto del mundo!_

_Aun así, logró ganar a los Neathianos usando solo a Dharak. Pero el Orbe los transportó de regreso a Gundalia._**  
><strong>

**Son independientes y preocupados por su propia ambición y objetivos.**

_Kazarina habia descubierto algo interesante. Al Emperador le gustaría saberlo. Habia analizado el codigo de ADN de Blitz Dragonoid y comparandolo con el codigo de Dharak. Y eran casi identicos. Eso podria servir para los planes del Emperador y hacerlo feliz._

_-Así que lograste sincronizar el ADN de Drago. Significa que puede empalmarse con el de Dharak para disparar una evolución?-preguntaba Barodius, lleno de curiosidad  
><em>

_-Sí, señor. Debo advertirle que forzar el cuerpo de Dharak a asimilar un ADN extraño será muy doloroso y puede costarle la vida._

_-Te has vuelto loca?-se metió Gill-Por qué arriesgarse a eso? Puedes jugar al científico loco con los demás Bakugan, Kazarina. Pero no con el Emperador y mucho menos con nuestra mejor arma!_

_-Suficiente! Quiero evolucionar!-se quejaba Dharak  
><em>

_-Ya lo oíste, Kazarina-sonrió el Emperador-Adelante!_

_-Si…_

_-Pero señor!-insistió Gill-No puede hacer…_

_-Silencio!_

_Kazarina podía darse cuenta de que el estaba mas enfocado en su objetivo de derrotar a Dan y apoderarse del mundo. Pero eso no__ le importaba. Disfrutaba verlo feliz. Por eso hacía todas las crueldades con los demás. Por eso lo hizo. Fusionó a Dharak con el ADN de Drago. Y apareció un nuevo Dharak. Barodius estaba maravillado.  
><em>

_-Que abominación has creado, Kazarina?-se quejó Gill  
><em>

_-Es un hibrido cuyo código genético le permitirá pasar a través del tercer escudo._

_-Excelente trabajo!-exclamó Barodius-Es la clase de pensamiento estratégico que busco para mi segundo al mando, Kazarina!_

_-Eh?_

_-Gracias señor! Lo hago todo en su honor!_

_Gill estaba que echaba chispas. Lo habían destituido por esa! No le había bastado con humillarla en la infancia y echarla del castillo. La maldita habia tenido que regresar. Y ya no podía llamarla plebeya, porque ahora era importante. Todo era peor que antes. Juraba que la iba a eliminar…Para que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

**Para el, todo gira alrededor suyo, asi que si te cuenta sus problemas, espera que lo comprendas y les des mucho cariño. Saber escuchar es clave para alcanzar pronto el éxito en la conquista.**

_-Argh! Maldición, Kazarina! Tócame ahí abajo y muévete más!_

_Ella obedece y gimió, dejando que el haga una penetración mas profunda. Ambos se besaban mientras, casi sin darse cuenta, ella tomaba el control, apoderandose de su trasero y de lo que no alcanzaba a penetrarla del todo.  
><em>

_Barodius intenta no gemir. Esconde su cara, chocando contra los pechos de ella. No quiere demostrarle que lo está disfrutando. Se supone que ella debía gozar, estar bajo su poder! Casi inmediatamente se corrió dentro de ella._

_-Terminas muy rapido, Kazarina-comentó el, limpiandose-Hazlo mejor para la proxima vez_

_-Pero, señor...fue usted quien se..._

_-Silencio!_

_-Lo lamento_

_Se queda mirándola un rato mas. Luego se da cuenta de algo que no le había pasado por la mente antes.  
><em>

_-Oye, Kazarina…_

_-Sí, señor?_

_-Estoy…como te lo digo…agotado_

_-Yo también. Pero a esta edad no se justifica la impotencia, así que…_

_-Me estas llamando impotente?_

_-No, señor! Es solo que…No lo se_

_Ella volteó mientras lo veía vestirse. Era atractivo como siempre, pero ya empezaban a formarse pequeñas arrugas en su rostro y ni que decir que se estaba poniendo flácido. La espantada mujer cayó en la cuenta de algo…_

_…Se estaban haciendo viejos_

_-Pasa algo, Kazarina?_

_Sin embargo, lo encontraba tan guapo como cuando era un príncipe y ambos jugaban en las cuevas de Gundalia._

_-Nada, señor, nada…_

_Gill se encontraba espiando tras la puerta. Los guardias no lo detuvieron, ya que era de las 12 Ordenes. Mascullaba entre dientes mientras observaba a su casi-hermano tirarse a esa cientifica loca_

_-La odio!-gritó para sí_

**Tal vez sea muy parco en sus demostraciones de afecto. Pero si ya lograste conquistarlo, todo estará bien.  
><strong>

_Y pensar que todo el mundo lo supo primero. Todos menos el. Seguro pensaron que por ser cerrado, caprichoso y que tal vez indagaría el asunto, no iba a entender porque pasó eso. Gill lo sabía, Airzel lo sabía, Nurzak lo sabía, Stoica lo sabía. Todo Gundalia lo sabía. Con decir que hasta los Peleadores se enteraron antes que él! No supo como no pudo haberse dado cuenta, pero no esperaba que a Kazarina le pasara…eso._

_-Mis sinceras disculpas por llegar tarde, Emperador Barodius-se excusaba Gill, llegando en su nave, mientras los Gundalianos atacaban Neathia_

_-Donde está Kazarina?-preguntó el_

_-Claro-titubeó el peleador Pyrus-Bueno, por desgracia Kazarina fue vencida en su batalla contra Fabia. No pude hacer nada_

_-Déjame entenderlo bien-respondió Barodius, sabiendo lo que en verdad había pasado-Estas diciendo que la Princesa Neathiana venció a Kazarina?_

_-Sí, es correcto_

_-Se que fuiste tú, Gill…_

_Si. Gill la había matado. Como pudo ser tan ciego! Desde que se habían conocido hace años, no se habían llevado bien. Ambos se insultaban y se hacían bromas pesadas por ganar el favoritismo de Barodius, entonces príncipe. Gill terminó metiéndole complejos de inferioridad que la hicieron abandonar el castillo. El no notó su ausencia, puesto que recién había empezado a interesarse obsesivamente por el Orbe Sagrado. Solo vendría a acordarse de ella cuando fue nombrado Emperador. Ella volvió como una científica profesional. Le iba a servir de mucho. El odio entre Gill y Kazarina no se disipó, sino que se intensificó. Pero no pensaba que Gill terminaría matándola._

_Y lo iba a pagar_

_-Poder activado! Chaos Magnalia!_

_Barodius ni se inmutó cuando el ataque impactó la nave de Gill. Menos cuando veía a su, alguna vez mejor amigo, morir calcinado por las llamas.  
><em>

_-Al parecer hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas, Emperador-decía Phantom Dharak, al Emperador, el cual se encontraba entre distraído y triste-Como quiere proceder con el siguiente ataque?_

_El Gundaliano trató de no sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba. Tenía una Guerra que terminar.  
><em>

_-Destrúyelos…por Kazarina_

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ja! Extrañaban mis fics d la serie "Como conquistar a?". Estaba en duda entre subir RafeXPaige o BaroXKaza y me decidí por el ultimo. O sea, seran villanos malotes, pero se ven bien juntos. Y admitanlo, por mucho que todos odiemos a Kazarina, la mataron por una estupidez...Gill estaba celoso de ella...Que tonteria. Al menos Baro lo rostizó. Por alguna razon Nanashi y Toane me inspirar para hacer un DanXMira. Ya veremos q pasa en el futuro.**  
><strong>

**Reviews, please?**


End file.
